


A Lion of The Rock

by Vallar



Series: A Lannister Dynasty [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Incest, Jaime is Jon's Father, Jon Has His Own Army, Jon Snow is a Lannister, Politics, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallar/pseuds/Vallar
Summary: Jamie Lannister escaped with Lady Lynesse Hightower and married her, just so he could be able to escape from swearing himself into the brotherhood of the Kingsguard.But that never happened. Lynesse died birthing Jon Lannister, and Jaime is forced to join the Kingsguard by the Mad King. Lord Tywin Lannister was quick to take the babe as his responsibility.Fourteen years later, Ser Jon Lannister steps into the Game of Thrones.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Lannister, son of Ser Jaime Lannister, and the late Lady Lynesse Hightower walked through the bowels of Casterly Rock. Through the inner passages and cave-like vaults, the young knight walked; his way lightened only by a torch he held with his right hand. 

He has been here before. Had played with his cousins here when he was younger. But he wasn't here to play. The reason why he was here, was to escape a bit from his duties and tasks as the heir to Casterly Rock and the Westerland. He felt like the world hung upon his young shoulders. This feeling had been felt by him twice before: When he was knighted at thirteen, and when he started his own army just some moons after he was knighted. 

He has never been quite excited about anything - aparts from the day his grandfather placed a sword on his shoulders, and made him promise to protect the women and children of Westeros, to obey his vows and his Lord. The day he was knighted had been the only day most of the Westerlanders had seen a smile on the face of young Jon Lannister. Most said he took after his grandfather with his grimness and stoic character, after all, he had been trained by the Old Lion since he was a boy. 

The tale of Jon Lannister’s birth was a messy story. His father who was supposed to have taken his vows in the Tourney of Harrenhal, had ran away with an alleged lover, who had happen to be the daughter of Lord Leyton Hightower. To cut the long story short, they had gotten married in a sept in Lord Harrroway’s Town, nine moons later, Lady Lynesse Hightower died from birthing fever, after birthing Jon Lannister. 

Tywin Lannister, after a long squabble with his son and the Hightowers, had managed to take baby Jon for himself. Jon's father had been forced by Aerys Targaryen to take the oaths of the Kingsguard - oaths he'd been forced to dishonor when the Mad King proved that his name was not just a moniker. Jon and his Uncle Tyrion, were the only ones that knew the reason why his father broke his oaths. His father hadn't been let go after breaking his oaths, though, he had been forced by king Robert Baratheon to continue serving as a knight of the Kingsguard. 

Jon had always wanted to be a knight like his father. His want became a reality when he unseated Strongboar in a tourney in Lannisport a year ago. His face had litted up with a smile when his grandfather had made him swear the vows and then knighted him. He could have sworn he saw a proud smile on his grandfather’s face when he was knighted, but that smile had quickly disappeared, making him wonder if he had seen it. 

After his knighthood, Jon had been filled with a strong ambition to build an army of his own. He had spoken to Lord Tywin about it, and after Jon made a long explanation about why it would be good for him to have an army of his, his grandfather had given him some eight thousand men for a start. But Jon had not been satisfied with that; so he went to his maternal grandfather. He had always been the most favourite grandchild of Lord Leyton Hightower so he used that to his advantage. His other grandfather had supported his ambition by giving him fifteen thousand men, and had even suggested for Jon to build a fleet of his. So with very skilled Hightower ship builders, a fleet of thirty two warships had been built within the period of about half-a-year. 

When he came back from Old Town, had expected his Lannister grandfather to be wrath with him for asking the Hightowers for help— _after all they are just towers and we are lions. Our roar collapse towers and make mountains tremble, _Jon thought. Tywin Lannister had been far from wrath with him, he had congratulated him on his manipulating skills and had advised him to use it when he needed to. He had even praised Jon for having the mind of a politician, and had also advised him to take full command of his twenty three thousand men and his new fleet.__

__Jon has been heeding to those advices, but now his daily duties, as both heir to Casterly Rock and commander of an army, were weighing him down._ _

__He didn't lack rest, no, just some peace and quiet; so he decided to explore the undervaults and catacombs of Casterly Rock._ _

__He walked through a passageway and entered what looked like the hundredth cave-like vault he had seen that day, but this vault was different. The other vaults had just one door, a door that led in and out of the vault, but the vault he stood in had two doors: the one he came in through, and another that was two yards away from him. Like the other vaults, this one was empty; not that he had expected to find any gold here, anyway. All the gold of Casterly Rock were in the upper-vaults._ _

__Jon walked carefully towards the second door, placed his hand on the knob and bent till the door groaned open. He was grateful for the torch he held, because even a starless night couldn't compare to the ink-blackness of the room he entered. A crimson threadbare cotton hung down from the stone-roof of the room. Jon's mind urged him to look behind the cotton, he obliged. He shifted the cotton away and was taken aback when the light of his torch illuminated on a golden armour. The armour was worn on a scarecrow, both scarecrow and armour were covered in dust and cobwebs. After Jon got over his shock of seeing such thing down here, he started to inspect the armour._ _

__It was a full armour, lacking not a piece, every part of it was gold: golden lion head helm, golden gauntlets, golden lion-heads designed pauldrons, golden lion-encrusted breastplate, golden vambraces, golden poleyns, golden cuisses, golden greaves, golden rerebraces, and golden sabatons. Jon was awed by this armour but alas it is not his. He had no right to this armour, he wasn't Lord Lannister yet._ _

__His eye caught something he had mistakenly not noticed when he was inspecting the armour. Below the golden breastplate was a golden waist belt, fastened to it was a golden scabbard, and protruding out of the mouth of the scabbard was a golden lion-head pommel. Jon could not believe what he was seeing. Only one sword was known to have such a pommel: Brightroar. Tucked in between the armour and the sword belt, was a scroll. Jon felt torn between the two things; he didn't know what to pick first, the scroll, or the sword. He picked the scroll and hastily unrolled it. He began reading the short scroll that held little information._ _

__

___I left my armour and Brightroar here, so that If I'm attacked by pirates on my way to Valyria, they won't find anything important with me, and this two great heirlooms of House Lannister will be save. _  
_Tommen Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, King of the Westerland, and shield of Lannisport. ______ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Without further hesitation, Jon dropped his torch, took hold of the pommel, and drew the blade out. His eyes were met with smoky ripples, the color of gold. He marvelled at the sight of the golden Valyrian steel longsword. From the crossguard to the pommel, everything was gold._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sure that this was indeed Brightroar, he put the scroll into his pocket, picked up his torch, and made his way out of the bowels of Casterly Rock. He ran through familiar passageways and tunnels, hurriedly climbed familiar flights of stairs. He didn't stop his running until he got to corridor of his Grandfather’s solar. He didn't want to appear rough before his grandfather, so he tried to relax and regain his breath. He must have made a strange sight to the guards, running through the halls with a torch in one hand and a blade in the other. He chuckled at the thought; then he realized he still held the torch._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked with finesse to the door of his Grandfather's solar. He gave his torch to one of the sentry that stood by the door, and waved for the other one to announce his presence to his Grandfather._ _ _ _ _ _

______The guard opened the door and spoke briefly with his father. He heard nothing because the walls of Casterly Rock were thick, and had a width of about eight feet. The guard stepped out of the room and held the door opened for Jon to step in. Immediately Jon stepped in, the door closed shut behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked at his grandfather, who sat at his desk, his face holding a bored look. He looked at the desk, and noticed that it had been cleared. _it seems to be that he is done with today's paper work, _Jon thought.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tywin Lannister stared at him for a while - none of them speaking - before he said, “you are here, now speak.” It was a surprise that his Grandfather was yet to notice that he bore a naked steel. Not one for much words, Jon took the scroll out of his pocket, and placed it on the desk. “What's in it?” Jae raised Brightroar and placed it on the desk too. He felt smug when he saw the surprised look on his grandfather's face. Tywin Lannister took up the sword and inspected it, dropped it, took a look at the scroll, then picked it up and began reading it. When Lord Tywin was done, he dropped the scroll back to the table and sighed. “All this while, and it was here, under our nose.” He removed pale green eyes to stare Jon's emerald greens. “Did you also find the armour?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did. Its below, in the undervaults,” Jon answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Go get it then.” Jon stepped out of the room and turned to face the guard he had handed over his torch to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He described where the armour was, and commanded the guard to go get it, but not before warning him that he will be fed to the lions in the cells below if any part of the armour went missing. He came back into the solar and took his seat on a cushioned sofa beside the solar's window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You have since been proving to be a worthy heir,” Tywin Lannister stated with pride. “That's the reason why I am gifting this sword to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For what was like the fiftieth time that day, Jon was shocked. “But...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His Grandfather didn't let him finish. “I am not in a fair age to wield this sword, and make House Lannister proud with it.” _I guess that's another way for saying he is old. _“So you will. Have it in mind that I'm entrusting you this sword not only as a gift but also a duty, for House Lannister.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“For House Lannister,” Jon echoed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It took a long while before the guard returned with the armour. The guard looked out of breath as he dropped the armoured scarecrow on the floor, just before the desk. “Forgive me if I delayed M’lord, I almost got lost twice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jon nodded impatiently and waved him away. “You can go back and resume your position by the door.” The guard bowed and left. As soon as the door was shut, Tywin Lannister stood up and went to the armour. He inspected every inch of it, just like Jon had done when he found it. “Impressive, isn't it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Without doubt,” Tywin admitted. “The King of the Rock wasn't just enough; we should have bore the Golden King of the Rock.” Jon fully agreed. “I have no use for this armour.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What will you do with it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Seems like I will be gifting another thing to you today. Before you refuse, I have an armour of mine and won't need another.” His Grandfather's face held no expression; so Jon didn't know if he was sad to do this or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jon wanted to voice out that it wouldn't hurt to have two armours, but instead he said. “It will need some cleaning. The sword too, but I think I can see to that one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are Lannister. You won't dirty yourself with this.” His Grandfather's expression turned from expressionless to grimness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can't believe you will have me trust the maids to clean them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The maids are to be trusted, but no I won't have you place this duty in their hands. You are a knight, and you need a squire.” Jon could tell that this had been on Lord Tywin’s mind for more than a while now. His Grandfather had always been looking for the chance to take up the son of a very powerful lord for fostering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Knowing his grandfather must have already made an arrangement for a squire, he asked, “who?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Lord Tywin looked puzzled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Who will my squire be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I thought about Brandon Stark, and I thought about Robin Arryn, but neither Stark nor Arryn will let me have their sons.” Jon had always been fast and smart. He knew who it was just before his Grandfather finished speaking. If his Grandfather looks for something outside and didn't find it, he will check his home to find a substitute. If his Grandfather had asked other lords to send their sons to squire for his grandson and they didn't agree, he will have to find a Lannister squire for his grandson._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Which of great-uncle Kevan’s children will squire for me?” Jon asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Martyn will squire for you, and his twin - Willem - will serve as your page,” Tywin Lannister all but commanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don't need a page, but I will take him.” A comfortable silence fell upon them. Jon remembered something he had been wanting to discuss with his Grandfather. “Will you mind if I pay father a visit in King's Landing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. He even sent a letter.” His Grandfather went to his desk - that held little golden lions designs in different places - and searched through neatly-arranged papers. He brought out a tiny scroll and dropped it down on the table, then he sat down on his golden seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jon knew what his Grandfather wanted him to do: to stand and walk to the desk to take the letter by himself. Jon stood, walked to the desk, picked up the tiny scroll, unrolled it and began reading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Son, how are you doing. It been two years _  
_now since we last met. I will really appreciate _  
 _it if you come to King's Landing to pay a visit. _  
 _I would have visited you myself, but a Kingsguard’s _  
 _place is beside his king. Enough of my ramblings. _  
 _I really look forward to seeing you. _  
_Ser Jaime Lannister. ________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jon red the letter two more times, and made sure to mask his face. This wasn't the time for his Grandfather to know the emotion he felt after reading this letter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Martyn and Willem are here in Casterly Rock, right?” He asked, trying to clear his mind off any emotion,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The Grandfather studied him before answering. “Of course they are. Don't be worry about telling them what they are to you, because I told Kevan and he most have informed them. I planned to inform you today... Well I have, haven't I?” Lord Tywin demanded and Jon nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Well, I believe I must start preparing for my journey to King's Landing.” Jon picked up Brightroar and sheated it back to its scabbard. “By your leave, Lord Grandfather.” Tywin Lannister waved him off, and he opened the door and stepped out. He looked at the guard he had sent to retrieve the armour, he no longer held the torch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Get the armour and bring it to my room,” he commanded the guard and walked away, bearly hearing the guard say, “yes M’lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jon moved briskly, through the hallways and corridors of the Lord's Tower of Casterly Rock, heading to his room. He was glad when his familiar crimson-painted door came into sight. He went towards it, opened it, walked in and closed it behind him. He sighed tiredly when he was inside the room. His room was the largest in Casterly Rock. It was meant to be the Lord’s room, but his Grandfather had stubbornly stuck to his room after he became Lord. This room had always been Jon's, he grew up in it. Everything in the room screamed A Lion Of The Rock: golden bed post, bed covered with crimson wrapping, golden blankets and pillows, golden and crimson rug, golden chairs and tables, golden desk and crimson sofa. Jon walked to his sofa that was few feets away from the bed, and sat down heavily on it. He sank back into the cushion, and closed his eyes. In that tiny moment he slept._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A knock on his door woke him. He used his hands to rub sleep away from his face, and placed on the _Lord's Expression _“Come in,” he said, after another knock.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The guard he had sent to bring him his armour, opened the door and carried the armour in. He placed the armour near Jon's desk and bowed. “Find me Martyn and Willem Lannister, tell them I wish to have a word with them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes M’lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You may take your leave.” The guard bowed again and left, closing the door after him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon took his time studying the armour from where he sat. The armour was the most glorious thing he had ever gazed at, and if you combine the sword... he was sure he will be the most envied heir in Westeros; armoured with the golden armour of Lannister kings of old, wielding Brightroar. He smiled to himself when the image took form in his head. Even his father - the Golden Lion - won't be compared with him. He is not just a Golden Lion too, but also a Lion of the Rock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His door opened and his two cousins entered his room. Though they were his great-uncle’s children, he still liked to address them as his cousin. Martyn closed the door after they were safely inside the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You couldn't knock?” Jon queried, making sure to school his face and not give away any feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We're sorry, cousin,” Willem Lannister apologised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I believe that you have both been informed that one of you will be my squire and the other will be my page,” Jon said, watching as the twins nodded. They looked so alike that only someone who had lived with them could differentiate them. “You will be my squire, Martyn. And I want you to have that armour and the sword in it's scabbard cleaned and polished. You can polish an armour well, I believe?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes, I do it for father a lot,” The young boy said, seeming proud that Jon had considered that he could polish armour well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon nodded. “Good. You better get to work. I need that armour shinning like a new day's sun, when you are done. As for you, Willem, I have nothing to do with you for now. I currently have no need for a page, so you will be my second squire. Mind you, just for now. Go to the armory, tell Ser Bern to show you my former armour. I need you to polish it.” All the while, his two cousins did nothing but nod. “Now get to work, both of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon stood up and left his room. He needed to pay a visit to his little cousin, Joy. If you ask him, she was his only female cousin who had sense. When he got near the corridor that led to his cousin's room, he saw a Lannister guard heading his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The guard stooped before him. “My Lord, Lord Lannister wish to speak with you in his solar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon wondered what his Grandfather wanted to tell him, however, he had been in his solar earlier. He nodded to the guard. “Lead the way, Ser.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He followed the guard and walked to his Grandfather's solar. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked in, anyways, his Grandfather had been the one to send for him, so he will know who walked in without knocking. He shut the door. And looked towards the edge of the solar. His great-uncle Kevan stood before his Grandfather who was still seated at his desk. Jon walked to the duo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Uncle,” he greeted his great-uncle, then he turned to look at his grandfather. “You sent for me, My Lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Sit,” his Grandfather commanded. “You too Kevan.” They both took their seat on the chairs before the desk. “I sent for both of you because I just received two ravens from the capital.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Who sent them?” Kevan asked, brow furrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Tywin averted his gaze from Kevan to Jon. “Your father sent the first, but the second is from Pycelle.” Jon wasn't surprised to hear the Pycelle part. Ever since the time of Aerys II Targaryen, the Grand Maester had been a Lannister dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What do they say?” Jon asked, making sure to mask the impatience in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Pycelle’s raven carried a letter stating that Jon Arryn died this morning... At the hand of Petyr Baelish,” his Grandfather told them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Does he have prove that it was Baelish?” Jon inquired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yes. He claims that Baelish stole a vial of Tears of Lys from his shelf of medicines.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What about the other letter from my father; what does it say?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Your father wrote about the death of Jon Arryn, but not only that. He wrote that king Robert means to head North. He says that if you still want to pay him a visit, you should meet him at the Crossroads Inn in half a moon time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Any idea why the king is heading North?” His great-uncle asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Well, I think he is going to name his beloved honorable friend as Hand, now that Jon Arryn is dead,” Jon guessed. “We should strengthen our defenses.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Lord Tywin stared at him like he suddenly grew two heads. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Jon Arryn is dead, now Baelish will try to pin the murder on us. Though Aunt Cersie believes that he is loyal to her, I've met Baelish, he is loyal to himself alone,” Jon told them, not breaking his Grandfather's gaze. Jon had been to King's Landing several times and he can judge the characters of the nobles and lords that lived there. It had been hard for him to put together the motives of the Small Council members, but he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Tywin Lannister frowned. “You think there will be war.” It was not a question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I don't think, I know. Robert might not want to fight us but same cannot be said for Eddard Stark. If Baelish whispers into his ears and Stark decides to war against us, we will have not only the North but also the Riverland at our door step. Who knows, the Vale might decide to join them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Jon speaks true, Tywin,” Kevan supported. “It won't hurt if we increase our defenses.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“On sea and land,” Jon chimed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I will send a letter to Ser Gregor Clegane to keep and eye on our borders and our roads,” Tywin Lannister finally agreed, but not fully, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What about the sea? My men have been reporting of increased sighting of Ironborn ships on the Sunset Sea,” Jon declared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“The Lannister fleet is not as large as yours, grandson. You can keep an eye on the Ironborn with your ships, but I won't risk my little fleet by sailing them right into the Kraken’s grasp.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon nodded and made to stand up. “If this meeting is over then...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His Grandfather cut him off, “It's not over. Sit down.” Jon complied. “You will go with Robert to the North.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jon was shocked. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I need eyes and ears there when the king’s party gets to Winterfell. And I choose you to be my eye and ear in the North,” Tywin Lannister announced. “If what you think about a coming war is true, we need to know before the other kingdoms. I don't wish to be surprised, no, I wish to be prepared.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. A Lion's Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime get to discuss with his son, after Jon have had a fight with Cersie.

Jaime Lannister rode behind Robert Baratheon from atop his white mount; his pure-white cloak dancing behind him in the air. Some yards behind him, came the monstrous wheelhouse his sister and her children were. The monstrosity was practically crawling, therefore, it was slowing them down.

They left King's Landing about three sennights ago, and the scouts reported that it would take about a week for them to get to the Crossroads. All this was because of the wheelhouse Cersie was too stubborn to leave behind. The king had more than once threatened to leave the queen behind. Robert had said that if he knew it would take almost a year to get to Winterfell, he wouldn't have listened to Cersie and would have gone by sea. 

As their journey kept moving onward, singers and travellers had join their party. No traveling party was as save as the king's. 

Jaime thought of his son. He wondered if the boy will meet them in the Crossroads, or would prefare to stay with father in Casterly Rock. He heard hoofbeats from behind, turned and watched as Tyrion galloped towards him.

Tyrion got to him and moved so that their both horses were beside eachother. Jaime stared at his brother, who even when atop his horse wasn't getting to Jaime's shoulder. 

“What on your mind brother? I always wondered where Jon got his brooding from,” Tyrion said. 

“And have you found where?”

“ _where _is seated atop his horse beside me.” Tyrion turned to face him, but Jaime looked away. He knew what his brother would ask next. “Now, back to my question.”__

__“Which one?” Jaime tried to act like he didn't know what Tyrion was talking about._ _

__“The one about things being on your mind.”_ _

__“I never once mentioned that things were on my mind.”_ _

__Tyrion Lannister rolled his eyes and smiled._ _

__“Oh, brother you are a bad liar, you know that,” Tyrion proclaimed, still smiling._ _

__Jaime decided to admit the truth, there and then. “Am worried about Jon. Am worried that father have got his claws deep into my boy; that he already has a hook on him.”_ _

__“Jon is what now... four-and-ten?” Tyrion blurted and Jaime wondered how that concerned what they were talking about._ _

__Jaime chose to answer anyway. “Aye, he is.”_ _

__“Almost a man grown,” Tyrion said, he could as well have whispered._ _

__“What does that have to do with this?” Jaime shouted up, making people around give him worried looks. His anger was rising due to confusion. He couldn't be blamed for being confused; Tyrion always spoke confusing words... _well, not always. _____

____“It has something to do with this. If Jon is hooked by father, it was his choice to get hooked. Before you argue, remember that I know him more than you. Jon is someone who makes his decisions by himself. You should know the boy by now, well, you don't have a close relationship with him; not that I blame you, of course.” Tyrion smiled sadly._ _ _ _

____His words felt like a knife stabbed into Jaime's heart, but Jaime knew that his brother spoke true; he had no time for his son. He could count on his fingers how many times he have met the boy. His relationship with Cersie had cloaked and casted a shadow over his relationship with Jon._ _ _ _

____He really needed to step up and be a father to his son, he decided._ _ _ _

____“Thank you,” he said to Tyrion._ _ _ _

____Tyrion looked puzzled._ _ _ _

____“What for?” His little brother slowly questioned._ _ _ _

____Jaime smirked. “It’s not everytime you get an apology from a Lannister, brother. Just accept it.” He smirked again, did a mock bow, and pressed his heels to his horse's flank, galloping away to be beside his king._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jaime sat at a table in the Crossroad Inn, Tyrion sat beside him. They were both eating a hot broth and a very delicious cherry pie. Jaime was off duty, so he decided to get something to eat, and luckily he found out that he wasn't the only one with such idea. Tyrion was also hungry. Jaime was glad that he was off duty. _Thank the gods that Boros is the one listening to that whoremonger do what he does best, not me _, Jaime thought.___ _ _ _

______Tyrion was talking when Jaime heard it: the familiar voice of his son._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Waters, Ser Tery, watch the door. Eldor, watch around for anything, if it's worth my hearing, come and tell me. Willem, see to my horse. Martyn come with me,” the voice ordered. He looked to Tyrion and immediately averted his gaze to the door when he heard it groan and open._ _ _ _ _ _

______A boy, no, a young man walked into the room. He had the perfect grace of a lion. He looked one too: golden armour and golden hair. Jaime smiled when their eyes met._ _ _ _ _ _

______He watched as Jon hurriedly started moving towards him. Jaime stood up and walked forward. That met midway, and got eachother into a bone-crushing hug. Jaime didn't really feel like he was hugging his son; he wanted the boy to take off the armour so that he can feel him as he hugged him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon was the first to let go, a smile plastered to his face. “When last did we meet, Ser Jaime Lannister?” His son joked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two years and some moons ago, I think it is, Ser Jon Lannister,” Jaime replied. His son chuckled at the title. “Look at you, a true Lion of the Rock. All golden and looking like a finesser.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon smiled. “Let's have a seat and I will tell tell you a tale of why I look golden.” Jaime nodded and moved to retake his seat. Jon moved to seat beside Tyrion. It made Jaime sad that the boy hadn't even considered seating beside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uncle, you look taller,” Jon observed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you for the compliment, dear nephew. Though I know that I would never be as tall as even Martyn here,” Tyrion quipped._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime had not noticed the boy. Martyn stood behind Jon, scowling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Am not short!” The boy shot at Tyrion. But closed his lips when Jon gave him a cold glare._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My dear cousin no one called you short. Forgive me if you misunderstood me,” Tyrion said, apologetically._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Martyn,” Jon called, “go to the inn keeper and tell her to serve me two bowls of broths, and four kidney pies.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Four kidney pies, Ser?” His cousin asked, bewildered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can recall that I didn't speak with a wine-filled mouth. Yes, four kidney pies!” Jon snapped. The boy rushed off to do as his Ser commanded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime chuckled and looked to Tyrion who was far from amused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You shouldn't treat the boy so, after all, you aren't much older than him,” Tyrion scolded seriously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He is a lesser Lannister,” Jon snorted, “I am the heir, so I can treat him as I see fit to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Squires can be your saving grace in and out of battle. Treat them well and they will treat you better. Martyn isn't even your squire, is he?” Jon was silent. “He must be your page then; which is worse. A page could slip a little something into your tankard when he is tired of your nonsense. Don't think of what I tell you now, think of it when you lay on your bed, ready to sleep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime watched as his son nodded, taking the words seriously._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy sighed and asked, “Where is the king?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime was about to answer when he heard the unmistakable voice of Cersie from behind. “In his room, filling a whore - or should I say whores - with his seed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your Grace,” Jon acknowledged without bowing or showing any respect that was usually given to royals._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cersie walked to stand before their table. “On another errand for your grandfather, are you nephew,” Cersie mocked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jon behaved as if he didn't know it was him she was mocking. “It seems so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Or it is so.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jaime was about to stop their chat before it goes further, into insult. After all, they never liked eachother. “Jon, would you care for a walk?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I would,” his son said and pointed towards a panting Martyn, who held a tray of food and ale. “Martyn comes with my food, and I'm starving, so, yes I would care for a walk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Martyn Lannister arrived at their table and began setting down the food. When he was done, he poured ale into a horn. Jon gestured for him to do the same with another horn._ _ _ _ _ _

______When the boy was done, he made to leave and Jon took hold of his shoulder. “Go get your brother and you both should come eat with me; that was why I requested for two broths and four kidney pies. I don't have the stomach for broths, so you and your brother can have them as well as two of the pies,”Jon said. The boy was leaving when Jon called to him, “If you see the inn keeper, tell her to have someone take food to my men outside.” Martyn nodded and left._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I heard you have some men. Two thousand or so,” Cersie taunted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Your Grace,” Jon agreed, refusing to fall for her jibes. Jaime could see that Cersie was slowly getting irritated, she clenched her fists, her lips were pressed together tightly and her face looked pale with anger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jaime,” he heard Cersie say and turned to face her. “What is your son doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I sent for him,” Jaime answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And am also here to represent Lord Tywin’s interest,” Jon chipped in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cersie slapped him, and bits and crumbs of already-chewed pie fell out his mouth. “I didn't ask you bastard,” his twin retorted, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone knew that there was no word the heir to Casterly Rock hated more than the word, _Bastard, _so when Jon stood up, Jaime readied himself for what would happen next.___ _ _ _ _ _

________But Jon surprised him when he said, “A day will come Cersie Baratheon, that you will know that Jon Lannister is a true lion and is not toothless. You are a stag; food for a lion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that a threat?” Cersie queried, but Jon was already gone, his golden armour glittered with each step he took._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gods, do you have to make everything harder for me, Cersie. Just when I thought I could get a chance to be with my son,” Jaime said hotly, eyeing her with anger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cersie only just scoffed. “That bastard doesn't deserve such armour, it's meant for a prince, like my Joff.” She walked away, probably heading to her room in the inn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaime and Tyrion sat in silence. Jaime didn't know what to do, so he turned to his brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What am I to do, Tyrion?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Simple,” Tyrion said, standing up. “Cut your relationship with Cersie for a while, then build a relationship with your son.” Jaime watched as Tyrion, too, walked away. Walking in the tiny paces his legs could afford._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Willem and Martyn Lannister came to the table sometime later. And together the trio finnished their food. During the meal Jaime had asked them questions about Casterly Rock, their answers pleased and calmed him for the time being._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He asked them where Jon was, and Willem directed him to a tent. He raised the flap of the tent and walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jon sat on a chair polishing a fine-looking sword; his golden armour had been taken off. Jaime eyes caught something on the sword: the pommel. It looked familiar... _no, it can't be, _he thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's really rude to walk into someone's tent and remain quiet,” Jon admonished, then he raised his head and caught Jaime staring at Brightroar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Where did you get it?” Jaime asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's a long story, but one that I am willing to tell if you take a seat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaime took his seat and paid attention as Jon began telling about how he found the golden armour and the Valyrian steel sword, though Jaime knew that the tale was grander than what happened in reality._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, grandfather decided to gift them to me. It's my duty to make sure they make House Lannister proud,” Jon said, ending the tale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“House Lannister? Or my father?” Jaime japed smirking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Say what you will. It for House Lannister. But be that as it may, I must still have to look gallant in it, even if your sister hates it being so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Can you stay away from her during the journey?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It is not a matter of me staying away from her, it's is her who should stay away from me. If I take this to King Robert, you won't like what will happen; it's not a small crime, calling the heir to the greatest kingdom a bastard, even for a queen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Will you like to hear about your mother,” Jaime said, surprising himself, and by the look on his son's face it seemed like he wasn't the only surprised one. He had been looking for something to say and end the talk about Cersie, so he blurted out the first thing that entered his mind without properly thinking it over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It took a while - Jaime feared that his son would go angry and start yelling at him - but Jon nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Lynesse Hightower wasn't my love, she was my escape,” Jaime admitted, starting the story. He searched Jon's face for any emotion, all he saw was blankness. “I wanted to escape from becoming a Kingsguard, so when a Reach highborn lady fell in love with me, I pretended to be in love with her, too. I thought through marriage I could escape from the Kingsguard, I married her. Nine moons later she died birthing me a son, I didn't care about her dying, I thought with a son I could escape from the Kingsguard oaths and vows. But my father took you from me, and Aerys Targaryen forced me into swearing the oaths I so feared. Do you know that it wasn't I or your mother that named you? We planed to name you Leyton or Tyzayn, but when you were born Lynesse was dead, and I was too weak to name you. The midwife that took the delivery dropped you in my arms saying, ‘Take your “Jon,” the boy will be great I know it. I just know it.’”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________If glares could kill, Jaime would have been killed by the one he was receiving from Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tell me why you wanted to escape from the Kingsguard oaths and vows” Jon demanded, and Jaime kept quiet. He will never tell anyone why, not even Jon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course you won't answer, but I know. I know the bond you share with your sister!” Jon spat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaime felt his heart hit against his chest, thunderously. He looked at his son, puzzled by how he knew. He was about to speak, but Jon spoke first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know. I know I have siblings, though I prefare Myrcella and Tommen a hundred times over Joffrey.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How...” Jaime stopped because his voice failed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How I know? Am not a fool. Any one with sense should know, considering how none of them look nothing like a Baratheon, and the way you and your sister stare at eachother in pubic. You both don't have the shame to hide your lustful looks.” Jaime watched as tears gathered in his son's eyes, but immediately they dried up and Jaime wondered if his eyes had played tricks on him. “You practically killed my mother whom you didn't love to be with your sister, whom you love dearly. Thank you father, you just thought me what grandfather has been trying to hammer into my head for years, but he failed: the importance of sacrifice. You sacrificed Lynesse Hightower to be with Cersie Lannister. Because of you I don't know my mother...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jon...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Maybe if you had been using your senses you would have thought to find a maester, and not place your wife in the hands of unspecialized midwives! You've taught me an important lesson today, Ser. Now, get out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jon, if I can go back and change things...” Jaime cried, but once again he was cut off by his son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But you can't, so now, go. Get out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaime sighed and got up to leave. He was near the flap of the tent when he heard Jon speak to him. “Gods curse you Jaime Lannister, gods curse you and your thrice damned sister,” Jon swore loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaime hurried out of the tent, his eyes stung and involuntary tears poured down his eyes. It all began with Cersie, he knew. And it will end with her, may the gods help them all. Cersie will be the death of them,,, or just him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
